moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Battlefield
Battlefield is a multiplayer map in Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus. It was released April 12, 2011, along with two other maps, Shanty Town and Bunker. Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Battlefield is a large map sourced from the immediate beginning of the campaign mission To the Summit Pt. 1. It is located on a snowy, remote Eastern European mountain at either sunrise or sunset. It takes place next to a Cold War-era bunker that is surrounded by barbed wire, trenches and various barriers. The map involves three main sections. One side of the map includes the bunker, which players can enter a portion of. Directly inside, the player will find a few barrels, lit flares, crates, and a small set of stairs. At the top, the windows are boarded up, and a tubular hall runs off to the side for a very short distance, which is a popular spot to hide. Past the tubular hall is a small set of stairs leading downwards and outside. Close range gunfights are common inside, particularly during Capture the Flag, as this is the location of the Army flag. Directly outside is a large open area filled with an array of barbed wire, metal barricades, and a tank. Conflict here is usually at mid to long range. In the middle of the map are a small network of trenches that connect both sides of the map. The bunker side of the map has three entrances to the trenches, while the camp side has two. This forms a natural choke point, as players are forced to traverse one of the two paths at some point. This is especially critical in Capture the Flag. Short range engagements are extremely common here, but there is also an area with a long line of sight that snipers sometimes take advantage of, despite being a vulnerable target. On the other side of the trenches lies another large open area similar to that on the bunker side of the map- there are barricades and barbed wire, with the addition of a burnt out helicopter fuselage. Just beyond this, and at the extreme edge of the map, are two tents that suggest it might be a camp. Right in front of these is the location for the Resistance flag. Without any sort of close quarters, this side of the map is better suited to mid and long range engagements. Gallery Beginning at the bunker side of the map Battlefield1.png|The bunker. MC2-Battlefield-8.PNG|Another view of the bunker as seen from the open area right in front of it. MC2-Battlefield-15.PNG|The open area descends into this low spot directly in front of the bunker. One entrance is behind, and the other is on the far right side. MC2-Battlefield-14.PNG|The view immediately after entering the bunker. The other entrance looks similar. Battlefield2.png|The stairs in the previous image lead here... MC2-Battlefield-13.PNG|...which is where the Army flag is located. Battlefield3.png|The tubular corridor- a common hiding spot. MC2-Battlefield-5.PNG|View of the open area right next to the bunker. MC2-Battlefield-7.PNG|The bunker is to the right. This corner can be used to hide, or as a sniper spot to watch over one of the trench choke points. See next image. MC2-Battlefield-3.PNG|This choke point can be seen on the upper right corner of the previous image. MC2-Battlefield-11.PNG|This is what the aforementioned trench entrance looks like. MC2-Battlefield-1.PNG|The choke point mentioned in the previous 3 images (seen on the left in this image) is also right next to one of three bomb sites. MC2-Battlefield-17.PNG|A second bomb site is mirrored on the other side. Another entrance to the trenches is seen on the right. MC2-Battlefield-9.PNG|The trench mentioned in the previous image. MC2-Battlefield-4.PNG|The third bomb side sits in between the other two. It is right in front of another entrance to the trenches, seen in the next image. MC2-Battlefield-10.PNG|View in the opposite direction of the previous image (bomb site not shown). MC2-Battlefield-18.PNG|Both sides of the map lead in here to this single long path. This can be intense during any game mode. MC2-Battlefield-12.PNG|This is the other side of the map- the 'camp' side where the army tents are. One of the trench entrances is to the right, and the other is just past the burned out helicopter. This spot can be used by snipers as an overwatch. MC2-Battlefield-16.PNG|The Resistance flag location. The spot in the previous image is in the upper left corner. MC2-Battlefield-6.PNG|Just behind the tents. This is the far end of the map. There is a good defensive line of sight to one of the trench entrances here, seen in the next image. MC2-Battlefield-2.PNG|A very good defensive spot for Capture the Flag. The other trench entrance is not as easily defended, however. See also Category:Modern Combat 2: Black Pegasus Maps Category:Maps Category:Map Pack 1